


~The Massage~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cumshot, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Life as a Mistress, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play (implied), Punishment, Rules, Safewords, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, life as a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first steps in her new life as his mistress, after Master Cullen had saved her in Denerim.<br/>It is not always easy, but she gets her reward in the end.</p><p> </p><p>One shot to fight my writers block. Hope you enjoy! And our dear elf now finally has a name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps in her new life as his mistress, after Master Cullen had saved her in Denerim.  
> It is not always easy, but she gets her reward in the end.
> 
>  
> 
> One shot to fight my writers block. Hope you enjoy! And our dear elf now finally has a name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the rules and and safewords.

 

 

Slender fingers combed through black curly tresses, still damp from the bath she had taken with the others when the servant arrived. As always the other women had chatted, while Rina remained for herself. As the only elf in Master Cullen´s harem, she was considered an outsider. And even though no one said it outright, she was sure that there were bets running, how long she would be allowed to stay. How long it would take till he grew tired of her.

A sigh escaped her pouty pink lips as she tucked a strand of curly hair behind her pointed ear, and then smoothed her dress. It didn't mattered to her what the others thought. The only opinion that mattered was the one of Master Cullen. Her heart beat faster at the thought of him. Whenever she saw him, heard his voice, smelled his scent, her whole skin began to tingle and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Yes, maybe she was a little bit infatuated. a lot.

Since six months she was now with him, since that fateful day, where he had saved her. She sometimes still dreamed of it. The screams of the people around her dying, the thick smoke, the stench. Chaos, that seemed to swallows her. 

 

The searing pain in her stomach, were a large piece of wood had pierced her during the explosion. How Rina had cried and trembled, overwhelmed and frightened like a child. The squelching sound that her hands and knees had made, while she scrambled blindly through gore and blood. How she had squeezed her eyes shut so tightly, just to block out the horror that surrounded her.

And then… how he had found her. Lifted her in his strong arms. Saved her, a small and dirty knife ear. Murmured with his deep voice comforting words, almost pleading her to stay awake. Of course, Master Cullen never pleaded. But still, his voice had been so soft, and she had felt instantly eager to fulfill his wish, to continue to look at him. Keeping eye contact, even when he he had advised the healers under his command to help her. 

He had laid her down gently on the cot as if she had been made of glass, and stayed close to her side the whole time. Her slender hand had curled around his black gloved one tightly, refusing to let go. And he had allowed it, patiently and with a little smile on his full lips. When Rina had been fit enough to travel, he had took her with him to his home, riding with her on his horse.

The warmth that radiated from him as he had held her pressed gently against him during the ride… it had been so comforting. He never even once had thought less of her, just because she was an elf. And when she was fully healed, he had offered her to stay. With him, in his house. As his mistress. Her heart jumped at the memory. Of how she had sat on the bed, holding onto his gloved large hand with both of hers. Tears spilling down her cheeks, because she refused to believe him at first. 

That he could want her. Yes, she had already known back then that there were other women who shared his bed. Sometimes Rina had seen them walking past her in the corridors, wearing beautiful dresses and an arrogant expression. But the thought that she could be one of them…. feeling more than his gloved hand on her cheek or thigh.

 

Her croaked ´yes´ made him chuckle back then, as well as the surprised squeak she made when he pulled her in his lap in a fluid movement. A bright blush adorned her pale cheeks as she had straddled him, feeling his muscled thighs flex underneath her. His hand tangled in her hair and he angled her face upward, studying her carefully for a moment. And then he kissed her. Not hungry, devouring and forceful, like she maybe expected it. No, his kiss had been gentle and soft, not more than a brush of lips against lips.

‘You will answer to the name ´babe´ from now on. I will send someone later to get you, and show you everything’ he had murmured softly and her curly hair danced, so eager she had been to nod. That had been four months ago. Rina was been given beautiful dresses and lingerie, the later one making her turn brightly pink at the knowledge that she would wear it for him. The sneers and disgusted looks of the other woman´s were hard to bear at first, even more since they all shared four large rooms. 

More than one time her brush was been missing, or her toothpaste exchanged with pureed radish. The effort the women had taken to make her life a living hell was almost admirable. She couldn't understand their jealousy. The thought alone that she could be Master Cullen's favorite made her laugh… even though she felt her heart pinch at the thought.

He would never chose her as his favorite. He barely had summoned her at all, and the first time had been solemnly to instruct her of what she was allowed to do, and what she had to forborne. Not looking into his eyes unbidden, never sneak up on him from behind, never question him and his orders. Master Cullen had explained her the watchwords, speaking slow and insistent to make sure she followed his words. Green meant ´continue, I´m alright´, yellow meant ´please a little softer, less pain´ and red meant ´stop´. 

Rina had blushed but dutifully repeated each word and its meaning, then listened to the other rules she was expected to follow, as well as her duties and his expectations. To be honest, she had been a little sad when he send her away afterwards, having hoped for more than just a lecture. The others had told her colorful stories of how they spent their time with the Master, playing chess, dancing and of course sex. It made her jealous, but she tried her best to remain patient.

The second time, her duty had been to kneel next to his chair with a collar around her neck, while he played chess with a friend. Tasked to look pretty, and not allowed to speak and look up at them. It had been difficult after a while, sitting still on folded legs, with a dark red silken dress that itched at the seam. But not wanting to disappoint him, she had endured it bravely. Rina had needed his help as he ordered her to stand up, her legs shaking and tingling as the blood flooded back freely. The feel of his strong arms holding her around her waist and pressed securely against him however had made up for the tingling pain tenfold. As if she weighed nothing he had picked her up, and settled back in his armchair, with her balanced on his thigh and kissing her.

 

The third time, she was allowed to sit in his lap, while Master Cullen read a book in his armchair, in front of the fireplace. She had snuggled against him like a cat, and the hand not holding the book had tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp. She enjoyed the soft caressing movements of his fingers, while she watched the flames in the fireplace dance. The only sounds were the soft scratching of paper, and the crackling of the fire. 

And the sound of his steady and lulling heartbeat, just audible because he had guided her head somewhere during the caresses against his chest. Surrounded by his scent and presence she had fallen asleep, much to his amusement. When she woke up, she was laying next to him in bed, his right hand sliding up her bare thigh and under the dress she wore. Her breath had hitched when his calloused fingers had brushed against her bare sex, and the thin patch of black curls there. What happened next made her smile now dreamily, but it almost instantly disappeared again as she remembered the time after that. 

The fourth time had been horrible. Master Cullen had ordered her to suck his cock, and she failed quite spectacularly at that task. For once, she wasn't exactly sure how to please a man like that, and he also fucked one of the other woman directly before that. His impressive cock had glistened with the arousal of Irene in the light of the candles. And so Rina refused. Turned her head away in disgust and rejected him. Not used the watchword like she was told to. She had simply said

‘No. That's disgusting’  His reaction had been swiftly and painful. He had backhanded her hard, so she flew to the ground, her left cheek stinging horribly. His booted feet had echoed through the room as he prowled over to her, then pulled her up on her upper arm, making her wince in pain. Wide eyed she had stared up at him, her turquoise eyes glinting in sudden fear. Words, laced with anger and fury, hurting even more than the slap.

‘Leave, Babe. You disappointed me.’ With that he dropped her back on the ground, and she had realized her mistake. Turquoise eyes had followed him as he stalked through the room, golden eyes on Irene who laid there, splayed out and naked. Wiping the tears from her eyes she had scrambled to her feet, missing the amused and victorious look of Irene as Master Cullen climbed back in bed to the woman. And so Rina had made her next mistake. Instead of leaving like she was told, she had stumbled over to the bed, grabbing her Master´s arm in desperation from behind.

 

‘No! Please… i will be good girl now!’ she had begged, clinging to his bare muscled arm. He slowly had turned his head to her, golden eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. The sapphire ring around them glowed a little, and the next thing she had known, she was hanging in the air, her toes barely touching the cushioned ground. His right calloused hand had been clamped tightly around her throat, and his face twisted in an animalistic snarl. Tears had streamed down her cheeks and Rina had whimpered, twitching weakly in his powerful grasp.

‘I said leave! You displeased me!’ he had snarled and then dropped her, leaving her on the floor crying and turning back to the other woman. Irene had welcomed him with soft sensual moans and whispered words of how she missed, and how eager she was to please him.  After that, he hadn't summoned her for two weeks and ignored her during meals he took with his harem. He didn't even once looked at her. It had made her agitated and nervous. The whispers of the servants and other women that Master Cullen would abandon her now had grown louder each day during that time, and she had cried herself to sleep every night.

And so she was more than surprised and nervous, as the servant had entered their quarters and announced that Master Cullen wanted to see her. Her. Not one of the other women. No. He wanted to see her. Under the venomous eyes of the others she had stepped out of the bad and dried and dressed quickly, her hands trembling so bad that she decided against too much make up.

Turquoise eyes flickered around nervously as she now walked along the corridors, following the servant dutifully. She had chosen a dark red wrap around dress, and only wore a matching red thong underneath. 

Her small breasts moved with every step she made, her feet bare on the soft cushioned carpet that was laid out on the floor. Again Rina combed with her hands through her looks, alternating between tousling and smoothing them. Her thoughts circled around the one question that kept her mind from thinking anything else. Why had Master Cullen summoned her?

The thought that maybe he had summoned her to sent her away, abandon her, made her heart grew heavy and a lump form in her throat. No, she wanted to stay. But it wasn't her place to decide this. And after her refusal to suck his cock two weeks ago and the fact that he had ignored her afterwards… her chances weren't good. Blinking the tears away that had gathered in her eyes she stopped in time with the servant, who knocked three times on the door that lead to the Master´s office. A knowing sardonic smirk grazed the servant's lips and she felt her heart drop in her stomach, as they waited.

‘Enter’ Master Cullen called in his deep voice, and she almost flinched at the sound. This was it. Gathering all her strength she reacted before the servant did, and pushed down the door handle of the large old oak door. It creaked open and she stepped inside, before closing the door behind her directly. If her Master was about to send her away, she at least wanted no one to eavesdrop. 

 

With that thought in mind Rina turned, eyes trained on the ground in front of the desk. The scent of his perfume, patchouli, was strong in the room and she inhaled it deeply, committing the scent to memory. Silence stretched as she waited for him to speak, her hands folded behind her back to not let him witness how she kneaded them.

‘Babe’ he finally said in his deep voice and she almost looked up, but caught herself in the last moment before their eyes met. He was sitting in front of his desk, gloved hands interlaced and no doubt studying her. A few candles were lit in the room, enough for him to see clearly, but without shining to bright to be a disturbance.

‘You… send for me, Master Cullen?’ She said with a shaking voice and then cleared her throat anxiously, although relaxed a little as he chuckled. The leather of the armchair creaked as he rose, and she straightened immediately. Heavy footsteps drew nearer and Rina kept her eyes trained on the ground, even as she saw him coming to a stop in front of her. His scent was stronger now and she felt her skin tingle, intoxicated by his perfume, red wine and sweat. She would miss this… his unique scent, his comforting and dominant presence. 

Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she began to blink rapidly. Her hands curled now tightly into each other, and she held her breath.  A gloved forefinger curled under her chin and he tilted her face up slowly, humming as she still kept her eyes trained down, awaiting his consent dutifully. As he finally spoke, his voice had its usual dark timbre with a slight growl, like always when he whispered.

‘Look at me, Babe’ Turquoise eyes snapped up immediately, and her pink lips parted at the expression in his golden eyes ringed with sapphire. They were dark with desire, but there was also a softness in them, that made her heart melt. His gloved thumb slid over her bottom lip in a tender caress and then he smiled faintly.

 

‘Do you missed me, Babe?’ Master Cullen asked in a low tone and she swallowed, long eyelashes fluttering as his hand wandered over her jaw and cheek, tangling in the shoulder length black curls.

‘Yes!’ She exclaimed eagerly, then grimaced as she realized that she had almost yelled. Her Master chuckled darkly at her answer however and stepped closer, his other hand settling on her waist.

‘I… I mean… yes, I missed you, Master Cullen’ her voice shook a little and she swallowed as golden eyes glinted, approving of her words. Tilting her face up Rina felt his sweet mint breath caress her face, the scent of red wine strong but not unpleasant. Nothing was unpleasant on Master Cullen. He hummed nearly inaudibly and her heart almost stopped as he bent down, full lips stopping just a few inches from hers. Licking her lips, the tip of her tongue unintentionally brushed against his bottom lip, The hand in her hair tightened at the contact and he growled low, then pulled her lithe body flush against his broad frame.

‘Mh… good…’ He husked low and then claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing her surprised moan. Slender hands loosened and fell to her sides and then hesitantly slid up, curling around his neck as she rose on her tiptoes. His growl of approval emboldened her and she pulled herself closer against him, trembling as he wrapped his arms around her as well. His tongue tangled with hers and she sighed into the kiss that he dominated, just like everything else of her.

Absorbed in the feel of his lips against hers and his tongue plundering her mouth, she didn´t noticed their movement. Suddenly her back connected with the oak door, the wood rattling at the impact. One hand released her waist and locked the door, then returned to his place and tightened. With a growl he hoisted her up on his eyelevel, swallowing her moan as he pressed her bodily back into the door.

On instinct she wrapped her short slender legs around his hips, the silken dress rucking up in process. His concealed impressive cock pressed now directly against her bare sex, and he growled low in approval. Shifting a little he held her upright with his lower body, smirking as he released her lips and hearing her whimper in protest.

 

‘I missed you too, Babe…’ Master Cullen murmured almost inaudibly but her sensible elven ears twitched, catching his whispered words. Turquoise eyes opened dreamily and she blinked, hands still curled around his neck.

‘You… you missed me…?’ she whispered hopefully, not sure if she had heard his words right. No, it had to be a dream. Her Master wouldn't miss her, not after what she had done.

‘Mhm… and I decided… that there won't be another threesome with you and one of the others’ He said lowly and she swallowed, white teeth worrying her bottom lip. Dark golden eyes followed the movement and she felt his cock twitch in response.

‘Because… I displeased you…?’ Rina whispered in a sad tone, and dropped her gaze, studying the stitched Templar Insignia on his dark red velvet tabard intently. Master Cullen hummed thoughtfully at her words and shifted again, tilting her face back up with his gloved hand and forcing her to look at him.

‘I won't deny it. You displeased me, Babe.’ her heart sunk at that but he continued.

‘However, I also realized that i don't want to divide my attention, when it comes to you, Babe.’ His voice had a soft tone at the last sentence and she looked surprised at him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

‘I… I don´t understand…’ she murmured in confusion, watching how his full lips pulled in a hungry smirk. Leaning forward they brushed against hers again, a feather light kiss that made her sigh.

‘I want to enjoy you whole, Babe. Without being distracted by another woman who is eager for my touch’ he murmured and then kissed her again, slowing her attempt to progress his words. With flicks of his tongue he coaxed her lips apart and then deepened the kiss. His hips rolled in languid movements against hers and he growled in approval as she returned the kiss and tightened her legs around his waist. The gloved hand on her ass kneaded the soft flesh there, before sliding along the curve and between her legs.

She stiffened for a heartbeat as gloved fingers brushed past her puckered hole and circled it, and he hummed soothingly into the kiss.

‘Not tonight, Babe… there is so much more i want you to learn first…’ Master Cullen murmured as he pulled back a little and watched her face. She pressed her lips in a thin line to stifle a whimper, as his gloved forefinger brushed along her soaking slit, before pressing the first digit inside her.

  
‘Tonight we will do something different… Something i wanted to do since the first time i saw you...’ he murmured next and watched her with a heated gaze as she began to writhe, her cheeks turning pink and her answer swallowed as he kissed her anew.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.... have no explanation for this.

 

 

His strong hands curled under her thighs, and she moaned at the loss of his finger inside her. Never breaking the kiss he walked them backwards, while her hands wandered nervously over his strong jaw and the stubble there, along his neck and up in his hair. So soft. And it smelled so good. Like everything of him. Another moan broke free from her as he released her lips, looking in equal hungry and pleased at his mistress.

Panting she held onto him, turquoise eyes flickering past him and to the adjacent room. Slender hands curled around his neck as she took in the dark red silken sheets and the sheer size of the bed that stood in the middle of the room against the wall. She had never been here, always stayed in his office or one of the other rooms in his estate. The thought of what he was about to do with her in this bed…

‘Babe, look at me’ his dark deep voice was stern but passionate and she followed the order instantly. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire softened a little despite the desire in them and he drew with his right thumb small circles in her skin. The left hand had wandered up, placed in the nape of her neck. He angled her head up so she couldn't look away again, and a smirk played on his full lips.

‘Don't be nervous, Babe. You are an natural…’ he murmured and her eyes widened a little. A blush rose in her cheeks and she nodded slowly.

‘And I have no doubt that you will please me well’’ He continued and slowly walked over to the bed, before turning at the foot on it and sat down on the mattress, with her straddling him. Strong muscled thighs flexed underneath her and she remembered her duty. Leaning forward she began to press kisses along his lips and then down his jaw, breathing in the heady scent of his perfume. Large hands had settled on her waist and she felt him hum in approval as she reached his neck.

 

His pulse thrummed under her pink lips and she resisted the urge to suck on his sun kissed skin. Master Cullen didn't appreciated love bites, except when he was the one who gave them. She had never received one. The thought made her falter for a moment and she stopped, eyes closed to block out unbidden images without success. Of course he wouldn't give her a love bite. She was just an elf. The image of Alexia flashed before her mind, who had come two days ago back in their quarters in the morning. Small love bites had covered her breasts and upper body, leaving no doubt who was the Master's favorite.

Alexia was the one who spent the most time with Master Cullen, her dark flawless complexion and blonde colored hair a great contrast. No doubt it was that contrast that made her so alluring to the Master. She had a very curvaceous body, so unlike Rina. They all had womanly curves, hourglass figures and large breasts. Beautiful long hair and flawless tanned skin.

She felt like a ugly duck between them, with the scar on her stomach (although barely visible), pale skin and striking turquoise eyes. Long pointy ears that couldn't be hidden by the black curls that reached till her shoulders. It had been Irene, who had called her a stain to Master Cullen´s harem. For a mighty and wealthy man like him, the thought that he spent time with Rina at all must be a passing whim. Pink lips twisted in a grimace and she began to tremble, now hiding her face in the Master´s neck. Who was she kidding. Of course he was nice to her for a last night, before sending her away in the morning. As a goodbye present.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed the wandering of his hands, up from her waist and then sprawled out between her shoulder blades. Master Cullen hummed low and her eyes twitched at the sound, trying to decipher if he was humming out of annoyance or patience. She pulled back a little and looked up at him, her bottom lip slightly swollen and dark red from all the gnawing on it.

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire studied her intently, and she felt his fingers ghost over her concealed skin. Rina was unable to read his expression, and so it just stoked her fear. Her eyes shimmered slightly and she swallowed one more time hard, before sliding from his lap. Okay, if he was about to abandon her in the morning… there was nothing that she had to lose.

 

The Master raised one eyebrow but let her go, watching her with patience as she straightened between his slightly spread thighs. Blinking the last few tears away she steeled her gaze, then slowly undid the knot that kept her silken dress closed. Blood rushed in her ears as she shrugged the garment over her shoulders, and then let it flutter to the ground. Heat warmed her body as she felt his eyes follow the dress on its way down, till it pooled at her feet. Standing before him in just the dark red lacy thong she bit her bottom lip as she saw the appreciative flicker in her Master's eyes.

Stepping closer again so her knees brushed against the inside of his thighs she placed both hands on his broad shoulders, then exhaled slowly.

‘Master Cullen… am I allowed to massage you?’ Rina said softly, proud of herself that her voice trembled just the tiniest bit. His other eyebrow rose now as well, but an amused glint softened his dominant gaze.

‘Why?’ he asked in a dark tone and she swallowed again, slender hands curling in the dark red velvet of his tabard. All or nothing.

‘Because I noticed how tense you are, Master. Your shoulders…’ Rina trailed her hands over the broad muscles there and then up.

‘...and neck… the muscles there are cramped. I don´t want you to be in pain’. Small thumbs stroked softly over the skin on his neck as she awaited his answer, his expression again unreadable as he studied her. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and the longer he stayed silent, the more she felt her hope of even a last night with the Master fading away. Long black eyelashes fluttered close and she turned her face to the side. Of course he would reject her. She just had criticized the Master. Called him tense, even implied that he was weak and in pain. As if to confirm her thoughts, large gloved hands wrapped around her wrists and her hands were pulled away from his shoulders.

‘You are brave, Babe.’ Master Cullen said in a low voice and her heart dropped in her stomach. This was it. She had overstepped her boundaries. It was as if she could almost feel the disappointment that radiated from him. He guided her slowly backwards so he could rise from the bed, and she felt her hopes shatter like glass.

‘Proposing to massage me, instead of asking what I want…’ the Master continued in his dark deep voice and she grimaced as his heat left her and he stepped away. Booted feet echoed through the room as he walked around, while she stayed frozen and still. Turquoise eyes staring into nothingness she worried her bottom lip again, slender hands curling and uncurling at her sides.

‘That is very forward of you.’ Her pointed ears twitched as he spoke, noticing next to his thoughtful voice also the rustling of clothes. Gathering her strength she slowly turned around, just in time to see how he folded the white silken shirt he had worn neatly on the chair. The dark red velvet tabard was laying there as well, and just slowly she realized what that meant. Rina gasped as her eyes trailed over the broad and muscled chest of her Master, free from any clothing. Her face grew hot as she took in the perfectness of his body, not caring for the small pale scars that covered his sun kissed chest. Licking her suddenly dry lips she caught Master Cullen´s golden gaze, and the crooked smirk he gave her.

 

Like a predator he prowled back to her, the muscles in his body flexing with every step he came closer. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire were fixed upon her, and she did not dare to breathe. The black leather trousers were held up by an equally black leather belt, engraved in the buckle the insignia of the Templar Order. It clicked as he undid his belt, the sound almost ear deafening in the large room. Rina flinched at the sound and made a step backwards, then another. At the third her calves hit the bed and she fell backwards, catching herself in the last moment. The crooked smirk grew at her mistake and he drew closer still, while slowly undoing the laces of his trousers.

She began to fidget with her hands in her lap, nervous and overwhelmed by the whole situation. Master Cullen came to a stop in front of her, one hand settling on her pale shoulder. The other massaged the impressive bulge, still hidden by his black smalls.

‘But I may be inclined to accept your proposal…’ he murmured lowly and it took her a few moments to let the words sink in. So he wasn't angry? Hope blossomed in her chest and she looked up at him, his golden eyes ringed with sapphire unreadable. Not breaking eye contact he pulled his smalls down and his impressive cock sprung free, and she swallowed. Large calloused hand wrapped around the base of his cock he tangled his other hand in the black curls of her hair.

‘Master Cullen, I…’ She began nervously, but he placed on gloved forefinger on her lips.

‘On your knees, Babe’ His voice was dark and laced with lust, the tone sending a spark of desire through her. Instantly she slid from the bed and on her knees, now on direct eye level with the bulbous head of his cock. A tiny drop of precome adorned the slit, and she remembered the one time she had sucked his cock, learned what he liked and what not. It intensified the heat she felt and made her aware of the dampness between her legs.

Dark golden curls surrounded the base of his cock, trimmed and soft looking. His scent was musky but not unpleasant, and she thought she noticed the faint smell of the soap he used. Before she could comprehend the situation further his hold in her hair tightened and she snapped her eyes back up. The height difference was even more powerful now, with him looking down at her and a lustful gaze.

‘Part your lips and please your Master…’ He murmured and she obeyed without hesitation, taking the first few inches of his impressive cock in her mouth.

 

The taste of his seed hit her tongue and she moaned unintentionally, the mix of sweet and bitter like the sweetest wine. Slender hands curled in her lap as she kept them by herself, not allowed to touch him further. Master Cullen hummed above her and guided her more forward, coaxing her into taking more of his cock in her mouth.

Her lips stretched almost painfully around the thickness, and she had to force herself to breathe steady through her nose.

‘Good Girl…’ Her Master murmured appreciatively as she kept her eyes open and locked with his. Moving his hips his shallow thrusts she heard him hum in pleasure, the hand in her hair massaging her scalp in a tender motion. Full lips were parted slightly and she heard him grunt now and then, every sound feeling like a praise to her ears.

After every few thrusts he entered her deeper, testing her boundaries. She stayed completely still, long eyelashes fluttering but never breaking eye contact. As the look in his golden eyes changed to something more primal she stiffened a little, feeling the hand in her hair tighten.

His hand around the base of his cock left and stretched out to her, taking her slender hand in a secure hold as soon as her fingertips touched his palm. Sliding his hard cock almost all the way out of her, Master Cullen breathed deeply and licked his full lips.

‘I will fuck your mouth now harder. If you can't endure it anymore, squeeze my hand. Otherwise I won't stop. Do you understand, Babe?' He said in a low voice and she swallowed nervously, making him groan at the sudden tightness around the bulbous head of his cock. The groan gave her the courage she needed and so she squeezed her Master´s calloused hand in answer, eager to coax more of these sounds from him. Golden eyes softened for a moment at that and she felt her heart jump a beat at the look of pride he gave her. But within a blink of an eye it was gone and his gaze once more hard and lustful.

'Relax…' Her Master murmured and tightened his hold in her hair, before pulling her forwards suddenly. His cock slid in her mouth and she almost gagged as he kept going, pressing against the back of her throat. Tears gathered in her eyes and she curled her free hand to a fist in her lap, trying to endure. A low groan escaped his slightly parted lips as he pulled back and she nearly overheard his next order.

 

'Suck. Suck my cock. Show me how much you want to please your Master!'

Instantly her hand curled around the shaft and she wrapped her lips around his cock. Ignoring the stronger becoming urge to gag she hollowed her cheeks, then slowly began to bob her head back and forth. The hand in her hair tightened and she continued to look up at him through her dark eyelashes, the sight arousing her to no end. He stared down at her with fiery eyes and parted lips, groaning low and deeply.

“Yes… yes… like that…” he murmured breathy as she flicked with her tongue along his cock, tracing the large vein underneath with the tip of her tongue. His hand in her hair guided the bobbing movements and she did her best to relax, whenever he pressed deep down her throat. Single tears trailed down her cheeks and she coughed now and then, but kept going with eagerness. More and more precome oozed from the slit and she swallowed it down instantly, twisting her slender hand around the base of his cock.

As his hand tightened in her hair anew she breathed deeply and relaxed, as he pressed the whole length of his impressive cock in her mouth and down her throat. The dark golden hair of his pelvis tickled her nose and she began to tremble, while her throat constricted around the bulbous head. A low and long groan was her reward and the vibrating sound went straight to her core. After a while she began to cough, the constricting of her throat massaging his cock deliciously.

Her lips began to tingle and she squirmed now, the lack of air making her dizzy. Still, his hold in her hair remained unwavered and Master Cullen tipped his head back, hoarse groans of pleasure filling the air.

'So good… so tight…' she heard him husk and swallowed again, panic rising despite her best efforts to stay calm. Torn between the need to breathe and please her Master, a gurgling sound escaped her. Her body protested against the intruder in her throat and more tears slid down her heated cheeks.

The hand wrapped around his cock left and slapped with a wet sound against the Master´s muscled thigh. It flexed under her sweaty fingers, the play of muscles noticeable even through the leather of his black leather trousers. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she felt herself beginning to faint, her hold on his calloused hand trembling. Still, the will to please, to make him proud was stronger. If she was about to die now… they were even.

 

That thought kept her going and she leaned her sweaty forehead against his pelvis to steady herself. Blood rushed in her ears and she felt her face tingle with the lack of air, leaning more heavily against him. The movement didn't went unnoticed and Master Cullen hissed in an unspoken emotion, then withdrew completely. With a wet pop his impressive cock left her mouth, and she made another gurgling sound as finally, finally, she was able to breathe again. Saliva and precome trickled down her chin as she fell backwards and coughed violently, her pale face splotched with red and blue points.

Strong hands grabbed her under her armpits and hoisted her up. before guiding her head backwards over the edge of the mattress. Ears ringing she just faintly heard him say something, while strands of sweat slick curls were wiped away from her forehead.

'Breathe steady!' Rina heard him growl through her daze and shuddered, but did as he had ordered. Face red and sweaty she squeezed her eyes shut, nuzzling a little into his hands as he placed them on either side of her face. Slowly she relaxed and the prickling of her lips stopped, the rushing of blood in her ears subsiding.

His sweet mint breath caressed her sweaty face and as she opened her eyes, she saw him hovering over her. One knee propped up and between her thighs he stroked her face, wiping away saliva and precome from her chin.

‘You almost suffocated!' Master Cullen hissed in a dark and angry tone, a great contrast to his soft touch. Her eyes widened at the clear disapproval and she swallowed, before coughing anew. Tears trailed down her cheeks, wiped away instantly by his thumbs.

‘Why didn't you squeezed my hand?’ He continued harshly and she saw the worry in his gaze as she finally was able to hold eye contact. Chest rising and falling rapidly to fill her lungs with air she curled one hand around his wrist, grounding herself.

‘I…. didn´t want to…Master’ she finally croaked, her voice more a whisper than anything else. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire narrowed at that and he leaned, closer, studying her intently.

‘What?!’ He grit out between clenched teeth, wiping another tear away from her cheek. Rina felt hot all over, the mix of sticky sweat and prickling skin making her shift. Turquoise eyes closed and then opened again, as she dared to smile faintly up at her Master.

 

‘I… didn't want to…’ Rina said with a shaking tone and continued.

‘I wanted to... feel your seed pour… down my throat… show you how much… I am willing to endure… to make you feel good…’. Another fit of coughs made her stop and she closed her eyes again, hearing the Master inhale sharply at her words. Taking a few deep breaths she bit her bottom lip anew, as she felt his hand sliding up in her hair, and then tightening.

‘Maker…’ He murmured darkly and as she opened her eyes again, she saw the mix of worry and unbridled lust in his eyes. Maybe this was something that she could do. That no other woman was willing to give. To let the Master experience extremes, with her alone. This way, she could show her gratitude. And how much she worshiped him. Loved him.

Licking her dry lips Rina shifted a little, so her head was almost on eye-level with his still hard cock. It glistened with her saliva and precome, the bulbous head dark purple and twitching.

‘Green, Master Cullen....’ She whispered and saw his eyes darken, as if he had read her thoughts. Ever so slowly he changed his position as well, straddling her and standing on his knees. One large hand took hold of her chin and he enthralled her with his gaze, eyes black and surrounded by a ring of glowing sapphire. The other hand wrapped anew around his cock and he began to stroke himself slowly, full lips parted in lust.

‘What do you want, Babe?’ Her Master said in a low lust laced voice, wiping with his thumb over her bottom lip.  

‘Give me your seed, Master…’ she whispered demurely and parted her lips as he pressed his thumb between them. Holding eye contact she began to suck on the digit, tracing the calloused pads with flicks of her tongue. A low groan was her reward and he stroked himself faster, the sound making her tremble. Pulling his thumb out after a few seconds he supported his weight on his hand as he placed it on the bed, before folding himself over her. His groans became louder and she began to caress her small breasts, seeing his burning gaze flicker down and widening at the sight. Smearing the drops of seed over her skin that had dropped from his cock, she heard him shudder.

‘Open your mouth!” He growled in a strained tone and she obeyed instantly, parting her lips wide and sticking her tongue out. Full lips pulled in a snarl as his movements became erratic, the groans and grunts of him rising in volume. She was panting under him, large eyes fixed on his face as it contorted in sheer lust. With a loud and long drawn roar he came, spurting his seed in several thick ropes all over her face.

The hot wetness hit her chin, cheeks and forehead, some drops landing in her hair. She moaned in delight and leaned forward, enclosing the still pulsing cock and sucking away the last few drops of seed. Her Master groaned guttural above her, his hand snaking in her hair and pushing her against his crotch. Swallowing down the creamy fluid with satisfied hums she licked him clean, proud at herself for pleasing the Master like that. The area between her legs was wet with arousal and she squeezed them together, the tingling feel of lust heightening her senses.

 

As he finally pulled her away from his cock she looked up at him, her face painted with his seed and a sweet smile on her swollen pink lips. Master Cullen was breathing hard and stared down at her, drops of sweat glistening on his forehead. With a shaking hand he wiped the spurs of seed from her face and fed it to her, groaning low as she sucked on his finger eagerly.

His cock twitched at her ministrations, still hard and heavy between his legs. For a moment she was confused, till she remembered the delighted whispers of the other woman. His stamina was legendary, especially so when he was very pleased with his chosen mistress.

Still, a small glint of doubt remained, and Rina looked nervously up at him.

‘Are you… pleased now, Master Cullen?’ She asked in a demure tone, while he wiped her face clean with a handkerchief, removing the last traces of his seed.

The large hand stilled for a moment and then he chuckled low, golden eyes catching her gaze as it returned from looking down at his impressive cock.

‘Not yet, Babe. If i recall correctly, you offered me a massage…” His tone was low and a devilish smirk pulled on his lips as he saw her eyes widen in delight and eagerness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Thehe. And here I am, eating Noodle-salad while writing this :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update. My life is... chaotic right now. Or rather my mind is. I don't know when I will be able to update the other stories. Also I can 't give a hint in which order. Please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely **unbetaed**. I hope this chapter makes sense. I will reread it at a later date and fix errors.

 

 

Rina shivered at the heated look he gave her. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire, pinning her in place. Master Cullen straightened to his full height once more, never once breaking eye contact.  Her cheeks were tinged pink and she felt the prickle on her skin, while she continued to take deep breaths. Lips a dark red tone from the suffocating and slightly swollen, she smiled in adoration up at him.

‘Yes, Master Cullen’ she replied in a croaked voice. His gaze softened for a moment at the way she spoke his title like a prayer. It was just fleeting, but she thought she saw a tiny smile flicker over his lips. It gave her courage and she took another deep breath, collecting herself. Her throat pinched uncomfortably and she wiped the last traces of saliva away. The flavor of his seed still lingered on her tongue, and she swore she never tasted anything more delicious. Anything, everything she would give him. As long as he continued to look at her like that.

 

In silence she watched how he pulled first his boots off and placed them neatly aside, then did the same with his black leather trousers and shorts. Naked just like her, she drank in the glorious sight before her. Broad and bulky, corded muscles telling from years and years of training. Her eyes snapped up every few heartbeats back to his face, ensuring herself that he hadn’t given any orders yet.  Golden coarse hair, adorning his muscled chest. He was taking deep breaths just like her and the light of candles casted a shadow play on his upper body as he turned to the side and picked up the goblet of wine. The longing to be in his arms grew as her turquoise eyes fell on his bare back. Her request of a massage had been a bold one indeed. It required something Master Cullen rarely permitted. If ever.

And even though she considered herself naive sometimes, she wasn’t stupid to guess why he rarely permitted it. The deep scars on his back were a testament of the torture he must have endured. Five of them, each one twice as thick as her pinky and marking his back diagonally. From his left shoulder blade down to the right side of his hip. Magically sealed, but too deep, too grave to be healed without a trace. Purplish red, bumped and contrasting greatly with his sunkissed skin. Her heart pinched as she glanced away, not longer able to look at them. She had heard two of the other women whispering about these scars. And their origin.

 

The claws of a demon. Back in Kinloch Hold, when her Master was a Templar just. Her breath became shorter as she envisioned the terror he had endured. At the mercy of demons. She shuddered and felt tears well up in her eyes. No, she didn’t pitied her Master. She only felt sorry for not being there for him at that time. It was a foolish thought, but she couldn’t think otherwise. Gladly she would have given her life, to spare him the cruelty. The pain. The despair.

Rina swallowed the lump in her throat, the silence painfully enclosing her heart. Why was her Master not saying anything? Had he changed his mind? Their time together was precious, ending with the coming dawn. With that thought to justify her actions, she attempted to rise from her position on the floor. Her stance was unsteady, legs shaking. From the heaviness of her heart, or the lingering exhaustion of earlier – she couldn’t tell. However, before she could tip ungraceful to the side, her Master’s large calloused hand caught her upper arm, steadying her. Heat radiated like fire from where he touched her and Rina gasped softly, big eyes flickering up. Compared to him, she felt so small. But he would never hurt her. In her heart, the root of love and unbreakable trust to him, only him, had taken root.

 

‘Master?’ She whispered wondering, as he handed her the silvery goblet. It felt cool to the touch and her hands were shaking, knowing about the expensive liquid inside the goblet.

‘Drink, Babe.’ Her Master ordered in a low tone, helping her to lift the goblet to her lips. Sweet scent of Pinot Noir filled her nostrils, making her sigh as she drank. All the while his golden eyes rested on her, approving of the way she held his gaze over the rim of the glass. Tiny, tiny sips was all she allowed herself, knowing how precious this generous gift her Master offered was. The heady flavor of expensive red wine enveloped her senses, eyelids with long black lashes fluttering. It tasted good, so so good. When the goblet left her, Rina made a small protesting whimper, pink tongue darting out to gather the last few traces of red wine which moistened her lips.

‘Mhm... I like the sounds you make…’ her Master murmured, the lustful timbre of his voice raising goosebumps on her skin. She blushed a little, earning an amused chuckle. With a clank her Master put the goblet away, then cupped her cheek in one large palm.

‘I wonder which sounds I can coax from you later…’ he added and now she felt her cheeks heat up, knowing immediately what he meant. So what she had hoped for, yearned… it would be true. Tonight, Master Cullen would guide her into his bed, make her truly his.

 

As if reading her thoughts, full lips pulled in a smirk while her Master’s thumb caressed the sensitive skin under her eye. She didn’t flinch, instead looked up at him with slightly parted lips and a lovestruck expression. Her stomach clenched when he stepped closer, and his hard damp erection grazed her lower belly.

‘Master…’ she whispered again, unable to say more. Enthralled by the way he looked down at her, caged by his presence of dominance and salvation. Without breaking eye contact he stepped around her, pulling her body with him as he sat down on the bed. Rina licked her lips while his large hands guided her to his liking, till she stood between his spread thighs and faced him. Even though he was sitting their faces were at the same height, and Rina sighed softly as he leaned forward for a soft chaste kiss.

‘So beautiful…’ Master Cullen murmured approvingly and her heart swelled at the praise.

‘Thank you, Master Cullen’ she breathed in utter devotion and was grazed with another tiny smile on full lips.

 

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire flickered over her bare body, slowly and sensually followed by his hands. Sliding over her curves, alternating between feather light touches of fingertips and gentle pressure of his whole palm. The only sound in the room was the flickering fire to their right, and the loud thumping of her heart Her eyes never left his face and her breath hitched whenever he touched the underside of her breast, or the inside of her thigh.

‘I knew it was the right choice to keep you’ Master Cullen murmured in a dark but soft tone and her face brightened immediately at the praise. Warmth flooded through her, tickling her skin like tiny ants. He was pleased with her. Master Cullen was pleased with her. Her stomach fluttered at the wetness she felt between her legs, building more with each of his caressing touches.

 

Rina had dreamed, hoped for this since the day he offered her a place in his harem. That he would claim her one day, that she would feel his cock breach her. The other girls had told stories. About his skill, the feel of him, the impressive length and slight burn when he stretched them, forced them to accommodate. She shuddered as her eyes dropped down to his cock, hard and the crown a dark purple.  
Unbidden her hand reached out, tracing the smooth skin of his shaft. Her Master inhaled sharply and his hands on her body stilled. She froze at once, remembering that she hadn’t been given permission to touch him. As if burned she pulled her hand back, but was caught halfway. His large hand enclosed around her wrist. She held her breath, turquoise eyes wide as she looked at her Master. His eyes were like liquid fire, dark so dark as he guided their hands down to his cock, wrapping them around the base.

  
‘You want it, don’t you?’ Master Cullen asked in a dark growl and all she could do was nod, heat sparking in her with every pulsing throb of his cock she felt.

‘My hard cock inside you, filling you…’ Her hand shock as she stroked him, nodding frantically and shifting closer. Rina inhaled the scent of patchouli and sweat with every breath she took, trembling and swaying slightly. Her eyes fluttered close and she surrendered to the images her mind conjured. How it would feel to have her Master’s cock breaching her. Stretching her, while he took his pleasure.

‘Tell me what you think right now…’ Master Cullen ordered in a dark tone which send a jolt of pleasure through her.

‘I… I want to know how your cock feels inside me, Master…’ Her voice was shaking, heart thundering in her chest at the deep groan he gave in answer. Oh how she wanted it. And a selfish part of her… wanted to be the only one who he took to bed.

 

‘I want to be the only-’ she tried to voice her greatest wish but her Master lunged forwards with a feral growl, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Going pliant immediately she returned the kiss hungrily, even though her greatest wish remained unspoken. It was impossible, anyway. He would never be hers.

One hand in her nape to control the kiss, he let the other skim over her bare back and down to her ass, squeezing and kneading her flesh. Without her notice she had released his cock, wrapping both her hands around his neck as she leaned forward. Her Master growled in warning but she didn’t cared, climbing with an urgency into his lap, straddling him. The crown of his impressive cock brushed against her folds, and a heartbeat later her Master ended the kiss by yanking her head backwards forcefully. Rina cried out, the fisted hand in her black curls electing uncomfortable pain. To decrease the pain she arched her back, trembling.

‘Brattish girl!’ Master Cullen hissed, his hot sweet mint breath close to her pointed ear. Tears gathered in her eyes and she flinched at the anger in his words. She had overstepped. He would send her away. No, no, no!

 

‘Master … I’m so sorry…  I didn’t…’ Rina stammered but his hand left her ass, clamping over her mouth and nose instead.

‘I wanted to take things slowly, Babe…’ her Master growled and shifted her in his lap, their upper bodies touching completely. She felt lightheaded, the lack of air like a drug.

‘But you seem to like it rough…’ he continued and took hold of his cock, rubbing it against her clit and entrance. Shuddering she surrendered to him once more, going pliant while he spread her arousal over his thick shaft. A deep groan resonated through his chest as he coated himself, the hold he had on her hair lessening. Ever so slowly she tilted her head forwards, meeting his burning gaze with a hooded one of her own. A feral smirk played on his full lips as he leaned backwards, till he was lying flat on his back. She felt his impressive cock, nestled between her ass cheeks and throbbing with lust. In a quick movement he flipped them, pinning her underneath his muscular body. Dazed she looked up at him, thighs spread and knees bend to accommodate him between her legs. Slowly her hands dropped away from his chest, gravity making it impossible to keep them there.

 

Allowing her to breathe once more he slid his hand behind her neck, then pulled her up to him once more. Foreheads touching, he looked down at her, golden eyes dark and filled with burning lust.

‘And we will have many, many opportunities to fuck rough my sweet Babe…’ His sweet mint breath tickled her lips while he spoke, eyelids fluttering again at the way he emphasized the words ‘fuck’ and ‘rough’.

‘Yes, Master…’ Rina whispered breathlessly and her Master chuckled, then pressed his full lips against her forehead.

‘…But not tonight…’ he coed and then aligned his hardened cock with her entrance. Hands curling on her chest she shuddered, anticipation and desire coiling in her belly. Her eyes dropped closed at the feel.

‘Look at me, Babe…’ he murmured and grabbed her hair, forced her to look at him with a sharp tuck. She gasped and held his gaze, seeing the lustful look in his golden eyes that mirrored her own. Her whole body trembled but she forced herself to relax, taking deep breaths.

 

‘Good girl…’ Her Master murmured and shifted his hips, then began to breach her slowly. Her eyes squeezed shut at the stretch, an uncomfortable feeling which was only bearable because of Master Cullen’s gentle words.

‘So good… yes… Maker… so beautiful and hot for me... so wet...’ She heard him murmur while he took her inch by inch, going slow and retreating before pushing inside once more. Long eyelashes fluttered as he finally bottomed out, and she released a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. One hand on found its place on her waist, while the other remained at her nape, pressing their foreheads together and supporting his weight.

 

‘You feel so good babe…’ Master Cullen murmured and kissed her forehead, then her lips. She returned the kiss weakly and heard him hum, before deepening their kiss. Tongue tracing her bottom lip she gained him access, sighing softly when he explored her mouth. Gentle flicks of tongue, distracting her from the lingering pinch. She relaxed more and more against him, till the pain faded away completely. His impressive cock filled her completely still, every throb like a tiny spark that kindled the flame in her belly. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, as he rolled his hips once. The deepness of his cock inside her changed and made her gasp, accompanied by a deep pleasured groan from her Master.

‘Sweet Maker...’ Rina heard him husk, and the hand on her waist tightened for a heartbeat. She felt nearly dizzy with the knowledge that she made him speak so breathy, and her slender hands curled on his chest. Turquoise eyes flickered up, pink swollen lips parting at the ecstatic expression on her Master’s angelic face. His eyes are closed and she felz his heartbeat under her palm, a fast and throbbing rhythm. So beautiful… Unable to stop herself she stretched one hand out, touching his stubbly cheek in a tender gesture. Her Master exhaled deeply and then opened his eyes slowly. Gaze unfocused at first, his eyes traveling all over her body.

 

‘Mhhh… what a glorious sight…’ Master Cullen murmured and his thumb drew circles in her skin as he added.

‘And all mine…’

She swallowed hard and starred up at him, black hair tousled and framing her face like a halo.

 

‘All yours, Master’ she whispered demurely and he hummed approvingly, the hold around her waist loosening. A few seconds passed while one of his hand slid up her belly and between her breasts. Sunkissed calloused skin against milky white one, she smiles shyly and watched him. As his hands traced over the scar on her belly, Rina felt her smile faltering a little. If it hadn’t been for Master Cullen… she would have died in that Alienage, months ago. She owed him her life. It strengthened the love she felt for him, and her smaller hand came to rest upon his on her lower belly.

 

‘I am sorry for rushing things, Master’ she said, and meant it. Now she would never know what he had planned for their first night together. The thought saddened her. There would be punishment for her behavior, she knew it. And so she added in the steadiest voice she could muster.

‘I hope you will forgive me, I-’ But then her Master shifted again, the movement jolting pleasure through her. Golden eyes met turquoise ones and then full lips pulled in a smirk, the fleeting image of a warm emotion in his eyes giving way to a dark primal desire.

 

‘Shut up.’ he said in a low tone, his hand wandering lower, till it found her clit. Rina inhaled sharply and bucked forward at the touch, her hands landing with a soft thud on either side of her body. Head tilted slightly to the side her Master watched her intently, while circling her clit in quick practiced movements. It was almost embarrassing how fast she started to whimper and writhe, unable to escape as his other hand forced her to hold his gaze. His breaths got deeper and harsher as she clenched around his shaft, body trembling while he forced her on the edge of orgasm.

But then he pulled away all of sudden, and she groaned pitifully at the loss. Master Cullen chuckled breathy at her twitching movements, both hands holding her in place and preventing her from moving.

 

‘Master… please…’ she whimpered but her plea was cut off as he kissed her again, silencing her effectively. Slowly the tremors in her body subsided, till her denied orgasm was a mere faint throb. Rolling them once more so she was on top, he swallowed her moan at the shift of position. Just when she had calmed down once more he ended the kiss and smirked up at her.

‘You will ride me…’ Her Master growled darkly and her eyes widened.

‘And only after my seed fills you… you shall be allowed to reach your high as well. Understood?’

The dominance and finality in his voice was punctuated as he pressed her down harder on his cock, and her breath hitched.

‘Y...yes.’ Rina said breathlessly and he hummed in approval.

 

‘Good girl… and now move!’ his words are followed by a loud stinging slap, as his large calloused hand landed on her left ass cheek painfully. She jolted and cried out, then started to move above him mindlessly. There was no expertise in her movements, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut while she rode him. The feel of his hard thick cock sliding inside her almost too much after the long build up and her delayed orgasm.

While her moans are quiet, her Master was much louder, groaning and grunting in pleasure while she rode him hard. Sweat trickled down her face and her fingernails dug in his chest, whimpers escaping her as he began to thrust in time with her. Skin slapping against skin her movements become erratic, the need to crest coiling painful in her belly. She was feeling every inch, ridge and vein of his impressive cock in this position, his hands digging hard in her thighs and waist.

  

As her Master’s cock swelled inside her, Rina almost cried in relief, twitching above him in anticipation.

‘Fuck… yes!’ he roared and then anchored himself inside her deeply, his cock twitching and spurting his release repeatedly. She fell forward with that last hard thrust and Master Cullen grabbed her at the nape, pressing her against him as she now finally was allowed to reach her own end. High pitched moans are muffled against his sweat slick skin and she convulsed above him. It felt intense, so intense and he groaned low with every hard clench of her inner walls against his still hard cock. Finally, finally she grew slack, the last strength in her muscles gone. Both were breathing harshly and Rina was moved atop him with every deep exhale and inhale. Boneless she lay in her Master’s arms, face pressed against his neck and mumbling incoherently. A low chuckle was the answer to her babblings, and she felt his hand slid up and done her spine. Lovingly. Tenderly.

 

 _‘_ You’ve done well… I’m pleased.’ Master Cullen murmured in her ear, and she shuddered weakly, at the tingling sensation which danced over her skin. Like little ants, following a route over her body.

‘We will post bone the promised massage till breakfast’ Her Master decided, the lust filled edge in his voice gone. In a loving gesture he caressed her cheek, chuckling at the tiny whimpers she made.

‘Breakfast…? But I thought I have to leave at dawn…’ Rina finally croaked after a few minutes, shuddering as her Master rolled them once more. The silk felt heavenly against her overheated skin, then a choked gasp escaped her as Master Cullen gave a shallow thrust. His cock still hard he smirked down at her and bend down, capturing her lips in a possessive kiss.

‘Till midday you will stay, my sweet babe… I am not done with you yet…’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Yes... I am aware that there is no... traditional massage happening in this oneshot. Believe me, I had planned it. But these two simply wouldn't comply . Maybe I will the notes for the real "Massage" turn into another oneshot. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Rina is the short version of Sabrina. I liked the sound of it - and grew tired of always referring to her as "she". It got a little complicated, especially when described situations in which other woman where involved. So..... 
> 
> Say hello to Rina!
> 
> *****
> 
> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
